


I'll Take Care Of You

by joanie1985



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanie1985/pseuds/joanie1985
Summary: Just a drabble for this prompt I got on tumblr: Robron Prompt. I asked someone a while ago to write a Robert gets heatstroke in Mauritius, but nothing has been written. Any kind of sick/taking care of fic please.





	I'll Take Care Of You

Robert turned over in bed and groaned, he felt like death. His limbs felt like they were made from lead, and he just felt dizzy every time he tried to sit up. 

“Aaron,” he mumbled, trying to swat at his husband's arm as he lay snoring softly beside him. “Aaron.” he repeated. Still no answer.

Robert attempted to sit up and managed to with much difficulty, though he did almost fall back down again with how light headed he felt. It was the turning in his stomach that stopped him because he was grabbing hold of the small bin by the bedside and emptying his stomach into it just seconds later.

He retched and coughed as he vomited, his eyes watering as well. The noise seemed to finally rouse Aaron, who sat up.

“Rob? You alright?”

Robert shook his head. Bad idea he thought as he threw up again. Aaron made a face, he never had been good with people being sick, and he was tempted to burrow back under the covers and leave Robert to it, but he could see his husband was struggling, so he put a hand to his back and rubbed it.

“Bloody hell, Rob,” Aaron said, “You're roasting. You're really not well.”

“Feel terrible,” Robert muttered, head still bent over the bin. “Head hurts, dizzy, really hot.”

“Anything else?” Aaron asked, maybe they'd be able to figure it out. Though a glance at the bed sheets where Robert had lay not long before were soaked, showing that Robert had been sweating too.

Robert shrugged, “legs hurt, thirsty,” he muttered, not really stringing full sentences together. He felt too tired to manage that.

“I think you've got heatstroke,” Aaron sighed, “I told you to stay in the shade more yesterday. You're too pal to stay out in that heat for so long. You might start listening to me now.”

“I'm tired, hot,” Robert said, looking round at Aaron, looking almost pathetic in his illness. His eyes wide as he looked at his husband forlornly.

Aaron got up out of the bed and took the bin away to get rid of it, “you going to be sick again?” he asked him, bringing a bin from the bathroom, “because if you are, do it in that.” He moved over to the bed, “move across to my side,” he instructed, because Robert's side of the bed was soaked with sweat. He couldn't sleep there.

Robert did as he was told, shuffling along the bed slowly.

“We need to try and cool you down a bit, do you think you're able to get in the shower?” He knew it was a stupid question, and Robert's groan was all the answer he really needed. “Alright then.”

As Robert lay there, Aaron quickly grabbed him a glass of water, bringing it to him and telling him to drink it, because he needed to stay hydrated. After that, he returned to the bathroom, finding some face cloths which he soaked in cold water. He threw a couple of towels over his shoulder and went back to the bedroom.

He had only been gone a couple of minutes but Robert had fallen asleep again in that time. All the same, Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, and took one of the cloths, laying it across Robert's forehead to cool his temperature. With the other, he gently ran it over Robert's chest and abdomen, wanting to cool his husband's body down as much as he possibly could.

“Aaron,” Robert mumbled through his sleepy haze.

“It's okay, Rob, I'm here,” Aaron murmured softly to him, “just sleep, I'll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little drabble, I know it's not much but I've not written in ages and want to write more, so please feel free to leave prompts here or over at my tumblr which is @sugglesmiles!


End file.
